Aoi Kurashiki
Santa |number = 3 |gender = Male |age = 24 |hair = White/silver |eyes = Blue |status = Alive |family = Akane Kurashiki (sister) |affiliates = Light (Fellow test subject) Nona Kashiwabara (Fellow test subject) }} Aoi Kurashiki, also known as Santa, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game created by Zero. He has the same kidnap scenario happen to him, he comes home at midnight and notices white smoke surround him then he sees a man in a gas mask and trenchcoat that speaks to him through a voice changer. He is then placed on the ship with the other players and holds bracelet number three. Appearance Despite his looks, Santa is twenty-four years old. He has white, spiky hair and wears two black headbands. Santa wears a thin black scarf, white tank top, black pants, arm warmers and black and silver boots. Personality Although Santa is usually smug and cocky, he tends to be sarcastic and mysterious as well. He is very suspicious of the other players and doesn't trust anyone, other than himself. At some point in the game Santa even tells Junpei to not trust the others no matter what. Background His real name is Aoi Kurashiki, and he is the older brother to Akane. He also participated in the First Nonary Game when he was fifteen years old. Depending on the player's actions, Santa will eventually open up to Junpei. Before heading out of the steam engine room, Santa sits on the stairs to the exit and pulls out a picture. He wears a blank expression as he gazes into it. After some time passes, he finally tells Junpei that the picture is of his little sister. When Santa and his little sister were younger, they were all alone. Santa cared deeply for his little sister and tried to give her the world, even if it meant he got nothing in return. He tells Junpei that every year for Christmas he would tell his sister to write a letter to Santa asking for a gift or two that she wanted and send it to a fake address located in Europe. Before she could go to the mailbox to get it, Santa would take the letter that came back marked "Unknown address" and read the list she had wrote to Santa Claus that year. Using the money that Santa had saved up over the year, he would use it to buy the present Akane had asked for . However, one year, Akane wrote that she wanted have "things stay the way they are now" because she was happy. Unfortunately for the two of them, shortly after receiving her letter the First Nonary Game began. Although he put it tons of effort to ensure he and Akane survived the first Nonary game, they were in vain. After escaping and going back for a present she had received from Junpei, Akane was caught and thrown into the incinerator by Gentarou Hongou. The incinerator was launched into emergency mode, forcing Akane to ask for the future Junpei's help. These events nine years prior to the start of the Second Nonary Game would contribute to its creation. During the second Nonary game, he fights his way through to ensure Junpei saves his little sister, since he acknowledges Junpei is the only one who can. Through the process of this he has to act like one of the bad guys to hide his true intentions. In the True Ending, Santa's act backfires when he is punched by Ace in the abdomen and has the revolver stolen. He later disappears just like Akane previously did( Through Morphic Resonance, as he was not supposed to be in the Incinerator rooms, as he would get trapped), but is later reassured to be driving a jeep through the desert with Akane (Junpei comments about tires on the sand as they drive by). Trivia * His English and Japanese aliases are identical. Santa (サンタ) is derived from the Japanese word san (三), which means "three". Also, Santa makes several references during the game to himself being Santa Claus. Gallery Santa concept 1.jpg Santa concept 2.jpg Category:Characters